Generations After
by Warriors.Souleater.Awesome
Summary: As the title says, this is set decades after the series, Harry is pretty much an ancestor now. I decided to do this because well, I was bored. Plus MAGIC. All OCs all the time. This is mainly for me and my friend to enjoy but you're all welcome to of course. Rated T for (obvious) future violence, slight cursing and paranoia.
1. Introduction

My adventure began at a mere nine-years-old, when I (inadvertently) caused my friend, Samantha, to float from a tree branch. Sam didn't notice the slow fall, but I saw my close friend jump plenty times before, always worrying for her safety. As soon as the daily adventure was over, I rushed home-not noticing myself when I leapt too far as she ran, or large sticks moving out of my way.

When I explained my situation to my mother, mom's face grew grim. "Honey," She said gently, putting her hand on nine-year-old me's leg.

"You know crazy great-uncle Wilfred?" She asked me, and I giggled.

"The one who tells stories about magic pigs or something?" I asked.

"Yes, well, the stories-" I cut my mom off.

"I don't think it's fair to call him crazy, just because his stories are weird." I told my mom, who smiled gently before continuing her sentence.

"Yes, well…" Mom sighed. "His stories about magic wands, and special schools for wizards are true. And _you're_ going there, because you're a witch, honey." I was taken aback, and a bit offended at her wording.

"Rude." I said, pouting.

"No, honey, not like a Wizard of Oz witch, it's just a term for girls who have magic powers, like boys are wizards." My mom explained, smiling at me. I looked at her in disbelief. I was nine, did she expect me to believe these fairy tales anymore? Apparently, Mom could read my expression.

"Well, how else would you explain how you made Sammy float?" She watched me expectantly, waiting for an excuse. I thought for a while before answering.

"I just imagined it. I always worry about her safety when she climbs trees, so maybe I just imagined her gently floating down to prevent myself from freaking out." I reasoned, and it seemed likely to me; it was at least a better explanation than fiction like magic. I outgrew that out like three years ago. Mom just looked at me, then laughed. Not hysterically, like my idea was ludicrous, because it wasn't, but in a way I'd heard countless times before; she was laughing at how alike we were.

"That's what I said when your father told me." I looked at my mom in surprise. She never talked about Dad- he was supposedly 'taken away', and that's all Mom would ever say; not who by, not why, just taken away. Mom didn't react outwardly to talking about him, though Lily guessed she was having an internal conflict.

"So what you're saying," I began "Is that Dad was a magical wizard and went to a magical school, yet he couldn't prevent himself from being taken away?" Mom's teeth clenched, which suggested she didn't like me badmouthing Dad.

"Bad people took him away. Some bad people use magic that isn't allowed; your father couldn't fight that." Mom explained. I still didn't believe it; magic? Please! "This isn't the first time something like this has happened. I didn't _want_ my daughter to take after her father, after what happened to him! Every time you showed magical capabilities, I tried to play it off, like you are. But there's just no denying it! You are a witch!" Mom ranted to me.

My disbelief faded; if she really didn't want me to be like him, why would she tell me this? Not everyone is that tricky, ya know.

"Well why would you wait till I was too old to believe you to tell me?" I asked.

"I already told you, Hon. I tried to play it off, I myself didn't believe it; or, at least, I didn't want to believe it. And by the way, when you turn eleven you're going to get a letter, specifically for you. Don't worry, it's your letter to Hogwarts." I could hear the questioning in her voice; she didn't know for sure. Dad had told her before he was taken away, probably when I first showed off magic.

It steamrolled from there; my accidental magic became more and more apparent, to the point where even 'normal' people, or muggles, questioned it. There was the time my friend Kel was running around my house wildly, acting as if it were an obstacle course-with me beside her. We didn't seem to remember the ending challenge was a sharp turn around one of the couches. I panicked, and it seemed we dodged the couch to Kel; however, I panicked enough to move the couch myself.

Another time, my friend Cameron was getting ragged on by the fashionistas on how she wasn't good enough for something or another, and I wouldn't allow that to go on. So I got so mad, an air vent blew open, pushed the girls into a thorn bush and scratched their pretty faces and their glittery clothes.

The most outstanding one was when my closest friend, Pure, was getting chased by high school kids in our playground, she was blasted into the air, away from them (safely of course). The power was more than I'd ever made before, and it turned out Pure was a witch too! Both of her parents were muggles, but she still ended up with magic. My mom explained the whole thing to them, even bringing up the painful subject of Dad.

After that, Pure and I began sharing stories of our accidental magic, my mom occasionally bringing one up I had been too young to remember.

"Lily had been refusing to take a bath, I was trying to force her into the tub!" Mom recalled. "Suddenly, I was in the tub, drenched, and not a drop touched Lily! That was the easiest to push away from magic; it could've happened had she been a 'muggle'."

"Mom!" I whined. At this point, Pure and I were ten, one year after I found out.

Pure wasn't the only magic being in my neighborhood. My dad had picked a house surrounded by witch and wizards. I guess he knew someone who worked at Hogwarts, the magic-teaching school, and wanted me to grow up a) knowing I was magic and b) surrounded by others who did as well. Not even a first year yet, and I had my own group of friends to explore the school with when we get there!

One of said friends was Sebastian Black, who was 'purebred' or something, and his parents made sure _EVERYONE _knew it. He was shorter than most, but he didn't mind. He had raven-ish hair, which was always combed down neatly to touch his forehead. There was Pure, of course, though I never described her. She had an island-living skin tone, jet black hair that was forever messy that she usually wore in a braid or ponytail, and the lowest self-esteem you could think of. The only similarities we shared were personality-wise, me being tall (she was average height), pale enough to have brown freckles sporting my face and arms(though not as many as a red-head) and blond-ish/brunette hair.

There was then John, who had clean blondish hair. He had a hero complex of sorts, even and mostly when people didn't _need_ help-especially for Pure. His family was something Seb's parents would call 'blood traitor' (I'm still not sure if Seb's parents even like me), he's the bravest of us, doing what the rest of us are too scared (sensible, says Seb) to do; such as climb the tree in my backyard that reaches my roof so he could get the Frisbee we were using.

The four of us were our own close-knit group of friends, despite the quarrels. My mom always said we represented the four houses of Hogwarts, where Seb was Slytherin (like his family), John was Gryffindor, Pure was Ravenclaw and I was Hufflepuff. I'd obviously hope we'd all be in the same house, of course, but we could make time.


	2. Diagon Alley

Nearly as soon as we all got our letters of acceptance from Hogwarts(nearly accounting for the fact that Pure's was delivered in person by Professor Punnet, the Charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw), the four of us went off to get supplies from Diagon Alley.

"This says we need three sets of plain robes, one pointed hat, one pair of...dragon hide gloves?!" Pure stopped our group, looking at John and Seb in astonishment. My mom smiled at that.

"Don't worry, Pure," John reassured Pure. "There are plenty of _professional_ dragon handlers and such. They wouldn't of just skinned a dragon's bum for gloves." Pure and I smiled at this, and Seb nearly let out a loud snort.

"Anyways, just for clothes we need the robes, hats, gloves and one black cloak with silver linings." Pure repeated. We all turned to glance at Madam Malkin's, Pure doing a double take when she saw Gringotts.

We entered, Pure now hanging her head low to hide her face when she saw the large crowd of people all in and around the shop.

"Hello, children!" Greeted an old woman, her name tag reading 'Madam Malkin'. She immediately pushed Seb onto the pedestal, and measured him all around for robe fitting. Employees did the same, Pure blushing fiercely when John had to grab her wrist and pull Pure onto her own pedestal.

Later the four could be seen wearing their new black robes(with name tags), hats and gloves and carrying around their winter cloaks. "Now what, Pure?" Seb asked. Pure immediately pulled out her supplies list, being what the group deemed as the 'prepared one'.

"For course books, we need: _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_, _A History of Magic_,_ Magical Theory_, _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_,_ Magical Drafts and Potions_, and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_." Pure reported, seeming breathless after naming them all without a break.

"How do they expect us to lug around that many books around a huge castle? It's bad enough we don't even get a map, but breaking our backs _and_ getting lost?" I complained.

"You do know there's a different schedule everyday, right? On most days we only have two different classes." Seb told me, an expectant look on his face.

"Pht, of course I knew that."

"Whatever, Lily." Pure laughed.

"And I suppose you knew? You had even less magic in you're childhood then I had, how should I be expected to know my schedule already!?"

My three friends laughed at that, me eventually joining along (albeit begrudgingly at first).

"Alright, let's go get the books instead of sitting here giggling." Mom said, pushing us in 'Flourish and Blotts'. The shop worker noticed us immediately, the shop being a bit empty at the time.

"Ah, yes, students. What year? I've got brand new bundles for each year, every book to lessen the hassle of going around for every book. What could you be, second years? I don't suppose I remember you all, perhaps first years?" The man rambled on. John told the shop-keeper that they were indeed first years, causing the man to scramble to a bookshelf behind him, pulling out four think bundles of various books.

"Good, in total that'll be a galleon each, thanks to you doubling on our 'buy one bundle, get one half-off' deal." The shop-keeper demanded, and nearly jumped out of his skin when Mum handed him the coins. The man pushed them all out immediately, a wide grin still plastered to his face.

"Very excitable, that one." John commented, earning a laugh from the rest of us.

The rest of the day we spent getting our wands(John had the longest, followed by me, then Seb, then Pure; Seb barely beat Pure in height, as well as wand length. My wand was apparently unicorn tail hair, slightly yielding, and good for Charms. Pure's was more suited for Transfiguration, as well as Seb, while John's wand was best for DADA), cauldrons, phials, telescopes, quills, and brass scale sets.

"The letter also says no broomsticks for first years, and we're allowed cats owls or small furry creatures, like a rat or ferret as long as it's pre-approved by a faculty member of Hogwarts." Pure reported. Almost in sync, Seb and I requested cats.

"I'd prefer a cool owl!" John said. Pure just shrugged, okay without any pets. We headed to Magical Menagerie for Seb and mine's cats, promising John to go to visit Eeylops Owl Emporium next.

In the end, we four kids ate ice cream at Florean Fortescue's, my ginger cat named Talos wrapped around my legs, Seb's black cat named Luck (ironic right) laying on the table in front of him and John's broad-shouldered brown owl named Ferra on his shoulder.

"What house do you all think you'll be in?" I asked, after reading on the differences of the houses in _A History of Magic_. Pure and I had immediately scanned through the books for basics on Hogwarts, and interesting details.

"I agree with your mum's idea-I'm a true Gryffindor!" John beamed, puffing his chest out. Everyone laughed at John's pose, himself included.

"I think she's right, too; my whole family's been in Slytherin, cunning and cleverness are family traits." Seb explained simply, shrugging.

I looked at Pure, and knew what she had been thinking; the two of us were fairly close, with all our personality traits being so alike. "Pure and I will be in Hufflepuff, I bet. We're loyal to a fault, and believe hard-work and friendship are key to success!" I exclaimed. Pure nodded at this, laughing quietly.

"I feel bad, its pretty likely we won't be in the Houses. It'll be harder to spend time together." Pure remarked.

"It shouldn't be too big a problem. We'd still have plenty of classes together, I know for a fact Gryffindor and Hufflepuff have Herbology, History of Magic, and Astronomy together, Hufflepuff and Slytherin share Charms and Transfiguration, and Gryffindor and Slytherin are grouped for Potions, Flying and Defense Against the Dark Arts!" John chimed, happy as ever.

"Plus classes aren't too long, so we could spend free periods together, you don't have to stay at your House table during feasts the _entire_ time, and we could have occasional study groups." Seb added cheerfully, bringing Pure's smile back.

* * *

"I still can't believe I can't have my own broom, or try out for Quidditch." John complained. Again. For about the sixth time, really.

"John, we get it, you have pride in your skills, but _ shut up_ about it!" I told him. Pure backed me up, a lot more nicely, saying it was for safety measures; eleven-year-olds could get hurt easier by all the Bludgers._  
_

"Professor Slector wouldn't want a Howler from an angry parent about their kid's spine being broken." Pure stated, referring to the current Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Whatever." John muttered. "I just know I'd make a brilliant Keeper."

"I know you would, buddy." Seb said, patting his back. The four of us were sitting outside my house, John sitting in a tree, everyone reading a different book and marking pages that seem especially useful.

"Ooh, Curse of the Bogies!" Seb shouted, and I glimpsed to see that he was now laying upside down, as well as hearing the distinct folding of the corner page in his book.

"Whoa, a dancing charm?" Pure laughed, marveling at the absurdity. My eyes scanned over the Transfiguration book, and marked a page that talked about the Switching Spells. I heard John fold the corner on a page, and remark in how useful the Forgetful Potion could be in the future.

"Sebastian! John! Time to go!" Mum shouted from the door leading inside. Seb closed his book, which I could see had countless folds, and John jumped from his branch-seat to land next to Seb, and they walked out of my backyard. Talos, who had been curled up in my lap the whole time, moved a little thanks to me turning to wave the boys goodbye.

"I wonder what Hogwarts like." Pure wondered aloud a bit later. "I can't believe we're leaving in just a week."

"Me neither, John said there was a ghost that only pulled pranks and messed with people." I responded excitedly.

"Sebastian said all the Houses have their own ghost, and the Slytherin ghost was all bloody and scary!" Pure said, biting her lip and tapping her fingers on her thighs.

"The Gryffindor House ghost can nearly remove his own head!" I responded.

"Why only nearly?"

"He doesn't like to talk about it." We laughed all day, and Pure spent the night.


	3. Hogwarts Express

"Mom, how are we getting to King's Cross Station?" I asked, morning of September 1st. I was excited, my first year at Hogwarts! But more than that, I was nervous. What if we were late? What if Pure was right, and we _couldn't_ see each other very often? Thoughts like these wouldn't stop running through my head.

"We'll be driving, Lily. Just because you're a witch doesn't mean everything we do from now on will be magic-related. I'm still a muggle, if you hadn't remembered, I cant magically pop around like Sebastian or John's parents." Mom retorted.

"But it's so much slower! King's Cross is like half an hour away, the train leaves at 11! It's already 10:15 and you're not ready at all! Can't Seb's parents just Apparate us with them?" I whined.

"Like I said, I'm a muggle. They don't exactly like me, honey. They're the kind of magic-folk that think they're better then, say, Pure, because they don't even have an inkling of muggle blood. It's ridiculous, because you're still magic despite being raised by me, a muggle, and only having one magic parent. Wizard blood always wins out, which is why Pure is a witch despite neither of her parents having magic." Mom explained.

"Well what about John? His parents can Apparate, and they don't care about blood."

"They wanted to experience how muggles operate without magic, so they called a bus five minutes ago. Also, we have to pick Pure up, her parents have work." Mom told me, and left to go change into 'public-acceptable' clothing.

* * *

"So...where's station...NINE AND _THREE QUARTERS?!_" Pure stopped, looking at John in exasperation. "First I get told there's magic, and I can control it. That's great. _Then _I learn there's a school to teach people like me how to control it. Great, completely understandable. But now, you're telling me the way to get there is on a station THAT CAN'T POSSIBLY EXIST AND IS PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!?" Pure boomed, attracting the attention of the people walking near us.

"Pure, it's _o-kay_." I responded slowly. "There must be a logical answer." I looked at John.

"Lily's right. You just have to walk into the pillar between stations 9 and 10." John reported.

"THE LOGICAL ANSWER IS TO RUN HEADFIRST INTO A STONE PILLAR?!" Pure snapped while I inquired why it was 9 and 3/4 rather than 9 and 1/2 if the pillar was directly between the two stations.

Pure peered at me, with an incredulous look on her face. "I knew you'd ask the more logical answer, so I asked the obvious one that someone wouldn't question when represented with that statement."

"Nice vocabulary." Mom told me, finally joining the three of us. "What statement were you represented with?"

"John over here wants me to run into that pillar." Pure told Mom, giving John the 'evil eye'.

"Just make him do it first. John, grab your bags and run into it to show Pure how to do it." John nodded, grasped the handle of his cart and ran towards the pillar. The last I saw was Ferra waking up, eyes wide.

"See, Pure? There's a simple answer for everything." My mom said, turning to the wide-eyed and open-mouthed girl she spoke to. "You two, go in one _right after_ the other, I'll hold Lily's shoulders to send you two off. Pure, get ready to run."  


Pure grabbed her cart, fingers gripping the handle so hard they turned white. I lined up right behind Pure, the end of my own cart nearly touching Pure. I felt pressure on my shoulders and knew Mom was holding on to me.

"Go!" Mom shouted, and as I ran I turned to see the clock strike 10:55.

I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for the impact, despite seeing John pass through without a problem. Through my eyelids, I could 'see' the brightness of the lights changing; bright, then dark, and finally, impossibly bright.

I stopped moving my feet, and opened my eyes to see a brand new setting. A bright red train to my right, hundreds of kids of various ages and ties of different themes all around me.

"Get on the train, we've got five minutes!" John said, head peaking through an entrance on the train. Seb's head peaked out as well, waving to Pure and I. "Bye mom!" I called, running onto the train, Talos' cage rattling from the top of my luggage.

* * *

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" I turned to see a little old woman, pushing around a trolley covered in all sorts of candies.

"Jelly slugs? Chocolate frogs?" I asked, turning to the two pureblood boys across the compartment they sat in.

"Two things of Bertie Botts, four chocolate frogs and a cauldron cake, please?" Seb asked the trolley lady, rather than answer me. She handed him several colorful boxes, and Seb dropped seven silver coins into her hand in exchange.

"These are the only candies off there I'm willing to eat." Seb began, holding up one of each box. "The Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans are precisely what they're named. I've had the misfortune of eating a dirt flavoured one before, as well as grass. They've got good flavours, of course, but most people are put off by the several negatives."

"At least he kept his promise; the negatives guarantee there is probably every flavour possible in a box." John added, taking a box and opening it. He saw Pure staring at it, almost fearfully, and offered her a random bean he pulled out.

"The Cauldron Cakes aren't special, besides their shape. They're just, well, cakes." Seb said, showing the box holding a small pink cauldron.

"Finally, the Chocolate Frogs." John said. "They're not nearly as popular for their taste as they are for these." He handed Pure a small card. On the front was a young man, with messy black hair, circular glasses and a lightning shaped scar.

"'Harry Potter'?" I read out, looking over Pure's shoulder at the card.

"Someone say my name?"


	4. The Sorting

"You don't look much like Harry Potter." I commented.

"Sorry, I only heard the Potter part. Derek Potter, at your service." The boy greeted, mock-bending over and turning his wrist around. I laughed, along with the other three friends in the compartment.

Derek squeezed between me and the compartment wall closest to the door. He didn't seem to mind our arms touching, so neither of us moved. Pure nudged me, raising her eyebrows at Derek and I. I returned her look with a questioning one, and Pure just rolled her eyes.

I turned back to Derek, wondering if there was something on his face that made Pure feel the need to show. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Derek quickly turn his head and begin a conversation with John and Seb. The two boys started laughing, despite Derek not being done. They couldn't seem to stop, and Seb started gasping for breath.

I didn't think much of it, getting a handful of the Bertie Botts Beans. I popped a random one in my mouth; a second after, I spat it out.

"Gross! What was that?" I wiped my tongue off. Derek picked it up, immediately wiping off my saliva with his shirt, and looked carefully at the jelly bean. It was yellow, with a pinkish tint.

"Toe jam, I believe." He reported, causing me to gag and wipe my tongue more thoroughly. Pure began laughing, causing me to laugh as well.

* * *

"What card is in the other Chocolate Frog package?" Derek asked. John shrugged, and opened the package. We'd torn through the Cauldron Cakes and jelly beans, even the disgusting ones (John ate most of those over dares, Derek having his fair share. Everyone had at least two gross ones, though).

"Uh, someone named 'Minerva McGonagall'. Said she fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, was a Hogwarts Headmistress after Albus Dumbledore, taught Transfiguration at Hogwarts for AGES before then, and was in both Order of the Phoenix's." Seb read out loud, over John's shoulder.

"Says she was an Animagi, too. Apparently that's super difficult." John added. Pure was about to say something, most likely on what exactly an Animagi is and how hard it is, but she was interrupted by the train stopping.

Pure and I looked at each other in confusion, then at the boys, who were all standing now. "We're at Hogsmeade now, we just need to ride a bunch of boats to the castle so everyone else comes earlier and watches us being sorted." Derek explained, as John and Seb were rushing out, trying to be the first out and being squished in the doorway.

Outside of the train, I heard a booming voice say "First years over here!"

A plump man, with a mustache like an old-timey villain's would be, stood be a shady path, yelling "First years, come here! This way to the castle!"

"Where do you think we go?" Pure asked sarcastically. I smiled, and pulled her ahead to find the boys. The three of them were already sitting in a small boat, just like half of the other first years. Pure and I stepped onto the boat with them, and saw the rest of the students coming.

* * *

"How long has it been?" I complained. "We should be there by now!"

"Lily, it's only been like 15 minutes." Seb told me.

"Why would we take a boat ride longer than that?" I rebutted. I squinted my eyes, and saw a faint outline. "I think I see the castle!" I reported, and began to get up to see better.

"Is that a good idea, Lily? This boat is small, probably wouldn't be very sturdy." Pure stammered, her hands shaking ever so slightly.

"I'll be fine, Pure." I responded, getting up slowly. The castle became more and more clear; until I stumbled, and nearly fell in the water. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for the cold water impact, but it never came. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see Derek, who had grabbed my hands to keep me falling. We stayed like that, me leaning backwards. Derek blushed, and I could hear John holding in laughter, then a smack.

I looked behind me, and saw the water, pounding hard. My knees felt like jelly, and a whimper barely left my lips. Derek understood, and pulled me back on to my seat. My stomach was doing flips, and I kept my head down the rest of the ride, which was another ten minutes.

The castle stood out easily, and I couldn't keep my eyes off the huge monument. Before I knew it, the man-who told us to call him Professor Lennox, and was apparently the groundskeeper-led us into Hogwarts. We stood in a hallway, with a ceiling that towered above us.

A middle-aged woman stood in front of a large set of doors, and began talking. "That's the woman that gave me my letter, Professor Punnet. She's the Deputy Headmistress." Pure whispered.

"...through these halls, you will be sorted into one of the four Houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. This will determine the friends you make, the Quidditch team you play and/or cheer on, and your Head of House. At the end of each year, one house is given a House Cup. What determines who wins? Throughout the year, teachers and prefects can give and take points from a house, give for excelling in class, and take for misbehaving. Whichever House ends up with the most points wins. Do well for your House, students..." Punnet organized us by last name in alphabetical order before she opened the doors, revealing what Seb had told me was the Great Hall.

With my surname beginning with an M, I was near the front-middle of the line, between John and Pure.

After about five other students, along with the song the Sorting Hat apparently had a different variation of every year, I could hear the name "Black, Sebastian!" be called out. I looked out, and saw Seb take a huge breath. I wrung my hands together and felt the immense sweat on my palms. I looked around, and saw the students looking worried. Seb told me himself his ancestors had done some bad things, but maybe he was under-exaggerating.

Seb sat on the stool, and the Sorting Hat was dropped on him. After a second, of which it looked surprised, it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" Seb nodded in approval, and sat with his new table. The students were clapping, less and less apprehensively as they continued until it was full-on cheering. Others joined in, happy for their other House.

After three Gryffindors, two Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, and another Slytherin, Punnet shouted "Dalisay, Pure!" Pure walked up, hiding her face and shaking horribly, and sat on the stool. Punnet dropped the hat, which covered up her eyes.

I could see Pure's tensed shoulders, her shaking hands. I knew she was sweating even worse than I was, even. The Sorting Hat seemed unsure, and the whole of the Great Hall waited in horrible silence for the decision.

After what seemed like ages, it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" Pure lifted up the hat, exuberant but timid. The four tables cheered, like they did with every Sorting, the Hufflepuff table no louder than anyone else. Pure pushed up her glasses with shaking hands, but also a smile, and went to join her new House.

My breathing became short and quick. What if my mum was wrong, and I wasn't magic? If I was ordinary? If I didn't belong? There was a long space between me and the student being Sorted-I could hear a faint shout of "Slytherin!"-but it wasn't long enough.

Too soon enough for my liking, I could hear my name. "Morris, Lily!" Punnet said. The Great Hall grew silent, the applause stopping so that they could properly hear my being-Sorted.

I sat down, and waited for either the hat or Punnet or someone to interrupt, to say there was a mistake, but nothing happened. I heard a faint voice in my head, saying '_You seem very Hufflepuff, yes. But perhaps you'd belong in Ravenclaw, like you're father._'

_My father?_ I thought, asking the Hat. '_Yes, a bright one that boy. All the highest grades in his OWLs. Still, Hufflepuff would be good for you._' It answered. I didn't respond, and I heard it even wonder about Gryffindor, for just a moment.

Finally, the Hat decided. "HUFFLEPUFF!" I sighed in relief, more happy that it was over than the outcome; I'm glad, of course, to be with Pure, but still.

The rest of the Sorting passed much easier. As he'd hoped, he became Gryffindor as soon as the hat touched his head. Derek was at the very back, only about five spaces between him and a red-headed boy, who was the last in line.

"Potter, Derek!" The Great Hall went into an uproar when it was announced. "It wasn't on the Chocolate Frog card for nothing." Pure whispered to me. I nodded. I saw John's table, Gryffindor, was even more excited than anyone.

"Didn't Hogwarts: a History say that Harry Potter was the first person to survive the Killing Curse?" I asked, as the Sorting Hat determined where Derek belonged.

"Not only that, he defeated Voldemort at 17." Pure responded. I looked over Derek, scanning him. The only similarity to the card he had was the messy hair, and even that was charity. The man on the card had the darkest hair I'd ever seen, while Derek's was shades lighter, obviously brown. No glasses, no scar, no green eyes, just brown. Pure must have seen me staring, because she snapped her fingers right in front of my face. I gave her the stink eye, to which she shrugged.

I looked back, and immediately heard "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table clapped crazily, but still only barely louder than anyone else. The Gryffindors seemed slightly dissapointed, but were brought back up when the last person, Quentin Weasley, was sorted into Gryffindor.

After Professor Slector told everyone the restrictions, food appeared on the tables, and Slector declared the feast to have begun.


	5. First Day of School

"Lily, you have your copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions_, right?" Pure asked. We were in the Hufflepuff dormitory, preparing for our first day of classes; Potions with Professor Desford, a 60-or-so year old woman (she was nice enough, giving Cauldron Cakes to people that succeeded, according to the other Hufflepuffs), followed by Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Tippit, who could've been someone's cool uncle.

"Yes, Pure, I have my textbooks, including _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection_." I sighed. Pure had been freaking out since our first morning in the dormitory, thinking that everyone underestimates Hufflepuffs, so she has to be _above-average_. And by above-average, that means she won't get any sleep.

"It'll be okay Pure, you can be smart without being in Ravenclaw, it's the personality traits you _like_, not the ones you do and don't have." I reminded nodded in response, loosening her shoulders a bit more. "You're one of the smartest people I know, and I'm not too bad myself. And it's likely that if we have a weak point, there are five of us, we can work together."

"Thanks, Lily. I needed that." I smiled at her.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO ITS 3 AM!" Yelled one of our dorm-mates.

"I told you this was too far to make sure we got ready properly yesterday."

* * *

I watched as the rest of our Potions class filed in, including Derek. Pure and I waved as he entered, and sat behind us next to a Ravenclaw boy. Pure, despite me calming her down last night, still insisted we make an impression on Professor Desford by showing up half an hour early.

"How are you already here? The class just started." Derek whispered to me.

"Pure was nervous so we showed up really early." I answered, glancing for a second before opening my textbook.

"Today, we'll learn about the Cure for Boils potion." Desford announced, handing everyone biscuits. One Ravenclaw girl (I recalled her name being Mina from the Sorting) raised her hand to ask why they were getting biscuits.

"Because you all showed up, prepared and ready!" She answered simply. Everyone just shrugged and took a bite. "Now, can anyone tell me-" Desford interrupted herself when she saw Pure already waving her hand around. I rolled my eyes, laughing silently.

"Yes, miss?" Desford said, obviously taking into account how Pure's tie was yellow, rather than blue.

"Betcha two galleons she'll answer any question possible." I whispered to Derek. He shook his head; just the train and boat ride with the four of us let him know our basic personalities.

"A potion to cure boils, obviously, even the pimples causing by the simple Pimple Jinx, the potion needs six snake fangs, four horned slugs, and two porcupine quills, at least according to this textbook. If made incorrectly, it could cause boils instead of curing them." Pure reported.

"Good!" Desford said, looking impressed. "Get the ingredients miss..." Desford read Pure's name tag. "Miss Pure listed, and get started. It's on page four in your textbooks!" The whole class rushed to the drawers Desford kept her ingredients in, rarely even counting the amounts they grabbed.

"Remember to remove the cauldron from the fire before adding the porcupine quills!" Desford sang.

"Shall we alternate who prepares for the other and who actually does the steps?" I asked Pure, who looked like she was thinking the same thing. We began with me putting the snake fangs in the mortar, her crushing it. I put the crushed remnants in the cauldron while she she heated it up for ten seconds, then she waved her wand and we let it brew.

"How are you doing with it, Derek?" I asked, turning in my chair to face him. Pure had gone off to ask Desford something about testing the final results. "My partner didn't seem to understand what 'leave it to brew' meant, and added the horned slugs right after waving his wand, so we have to start over." He answered, giving his partner the stink-eye.

"I didn't see it!" The boy defended himself.

"Oh sorry, you didn't say that before. I thought you were just rushing." Derek apologized quickly, and I held in a small laugh, as the boy accepted Derek's apology before making sure Derek wasn't being sarcastic.

After the forty minutes, I added four horned slugs to the potion before Pure took the cauldron so that she could add the porcupine quills, and I stirred it clockwise five times, then waving my wand (with a little flourish) to finish it off. We weren't the _first_ to finish, but we definitely weren't last. Derek and his partner were close to last, though.

* * *

"That wasn't too bad, huh?" I asked Derek and Pure. Pure mumbled in agreement, not wanting to admit I was right, but giving it away by grinning.

"Talk for yourself, you weren't given a pity biscuit." Derek objected, slightly scowling.

"You weren't dead last, Derek, calm down." I said.

"Yeah, you were _second_-to-last." Pure added, laughing. I joined in, and we kept talking until we got to the Great Hall for lunch. We saw John and Seb, sitting at their respective tables. They quickly joined the Hufflepuff table, us being the one with the largest quantity group-members.

"I think we should alternate which table to sit at," Seb suggested. "So that the Hufflepuff table doesn't always have two extra members." Everyone agreed, and dug in to the feast.

"How is their two extra seats anyways?" Derek asked.

"These are huge tables, dude. We're not going to fill it up to the exact point of seats." John told him, waving around a turkey leg. Derek just shrugged, eating everything around him. I laughed, and joined in.

* * *

"...now you wave your wand like this-watch the wand movement closely!-and say the incantation." Professor Tippit guided us through, waving his wand in a teardrop formation. A collective shout of "Mucus ad Nauseam!" Was heard, as half the class practiced the jinx on the other, poor half.

Sadly, I was part of that poor half.

I felt the liquid running down my lip, and hurriedly sniffed to keep it from my mouth.

"I'm so getting back at you for that." I told Derek, who had done the curse on me. The three of us agreed we should alternate partners, so now Pure was with another Hufflepuff girl in the class. I then coughed after the threat. Tippit quickly taught the counter-curse, and Derek 'cured' me.

"Again, class!" Tippit demanded, and now I used the curse against my friend, who immediately sneezed. I laughed, and used the counter-curse; though, I had to try a few times, stammering through my laughter.

On the way back to the Hufflepuff common room, Derek returned the pay-back. Yeah, a bit confusing, he was giving me pay-back for giving him pay-back. He quickly reversed it, of course-I'd shown him I'd taught myself a few jinxes and curses straight from the book-out of fear.

"YOU BETTER RUN, PUNK!" I yelled, and began to chase him to the common room, Pure following and laughing hysterically.


	6. The Time-Skip Birthday

Basically, the next four years were event-less. Classes, homework, classes, homework, sleep, etc. Seb got a really nice girlfriend in Fourth Year (she insanely reminded me of Pure, but I was a bit scared to voice my opinion on that), and John ended up with a huge crush on Pure, Pure not noticing at all because she's 'too focused on school', but I just think she just doesn't think herself worthy of having a romantic relationship-it's actually depressing how little self-esteem she has. She's getting much better, of course, but it's still fairly low.

In the summer of our Fifth year, my fifteenth birthday party was celebrated. Everyone else was about six months away from being sixteen, the bastards. My birthday was literally two days before school started, I was probably the youngest Fifth year there. Bloody summer birthdays, it doesn't help that I'm now the second-or-third tallest member of our little gang, only behind Derek and tied (at most) with John.

Anyway, off topic. My birthday party was held the day between my actual birthday and the day school started back up, so it was also a Back-To-School Party. We had to end as early as four so that people could pack up, leaving the party at four hours.

The whole time, we ate a muggle food my mum and I absolutely adore, pizza. It was pretty funny seeing John's and Seb's eyes widen in delight at the delicacy. Derek and Pure both already knew what pizza was, they just don't love it as much. We also watched muggle comedy movies (some being 'romantic comedies', because my mum loves those as well), and just had typical conversations.

The gifts were standard; shirts with funny phrases or statements, accessories, money. Derek's was pretty...unusual for a birthday party.

Pure would say if fit a wedding anniversary better, if that's any hint.

Derek made sure I opened his gift in private, blushing softly when he requested it.

"Okay, I guess." I responded, a little confused. I set the small box down, and picked up a bag which held Seb's present, a writing pad for me to practice my stories, or drawings.

After everyone left my house to pack, I did the same. Granted, I kept most of it packed for a few weeks in preparation, but I needed to make sure everything was ready. It was hours after the gift-opening, so I forgot entirely about Derek's being unopened until I remembered to pack Seb's.

"Huh. Wonder what embarrassed him enough to make sure I open it in secret." I questioned aloud. Thinking back to the moment, I remembered Pure's little smile she had made, to which I elbowed her to shut it.

It may or may not occupy Pure's imagination that Derek was in love with me.

That idea may or may not keep me up at night, giggling like the girl I'd never acted like, followed by me sternly telling myself it was horribly unlikely, and to not disappoint myself.

Do you get the gist, you romance-loving heathens?

I opened the gift, half of me hoping it was extremely romantic or something dumb a teenage girl would love from a teenage boy (don't you _dare_ tell Pure I wanted some romantic crap, she'd never let it go).

I slowly opened it, than got bored and just ripped the wrapping apart. Inside, a CD for a Muggle's radio/stereo. Curiously, I put it in my radio's CD compartment, a little nervous to press play.

When I got my nerve up enough to do it, music began playing, followed by an old song I'd never heard before, with a slow pace and the singer had a country accent from the Americas.

"_Well, I know it's kind of late, I hope I didn't wake you._" It began, and I had to wonder if that was coincidental or if Derek would know I'd forget or put it off till now. "_But what I've got to say can't wait, I know you'd understand...Ev'ry time I tried to tell you, the words just came out wrong. So I'll have to say 'I love you' in a song..._

_Yeah, I know it's kind of strange, ev'ry time I'm near you I just run out of things to say. I know you'd understand..._

_Ev'ry time I tried to tell you, the words, just came out wrong. So I'll have to say 'I love you' in a song."_

At that there was a small break with only a guitar (maybe a banjo?) played, until

"_Ev'ry time the time was right, all the words, just came out wrong. So I'll have to say 'I love you' (I love you) in a song..._

_Yeah, I know it's kind of late (it's kind of late), I hope I didn't wake you. But there's something that I just gotta say (You'd understand) I know you'd understand.._

_Ev'ry time I tried to tell you, the words, just came out wrong. So I'll have to say 'I love you' in a song."*_

The song had bee so slow-paced, the few lyrics it had had managed to use two minutes to be sung. I didn't know how to react, until I realized it was at least midnight so there wasn't much to do but finish packing (including his gift, even if I didn't particularly like the song itself) and sleep.

* * *

*1=The song does not belong to me, it is "I'll have to say I love you in a song" by Jim Croce. You can listen while you read the song to know the proper rhythm if you please!


	7. Revelation of a Reveal

The next day, I forced my mom to rush in her daily morning schedule; I _needed_ to tell Pure about the present.

I was able to tell her without the boys finding out because, starting third year, I only had to carpool Pure. Everyone else's parents were able to drive them. In the car, I told over in a series of about five notes small enough for my mom to not notice via mirror. She had to express her 'feels' on the back of them, and throughout the car ride she could only manage not to squeal by making a face consisted of her eyes transitioning between being forced into a startled expression or being squeezed shut and biting her lip.

You may be asking, '_why use notes?_' Let's put it like this: Pure's freaking out was bad enough without my mom in the background going back and forth between "that's so cute!" and "boys are nasty, you can't date until I'm dead."

As soon as our carriage door slid closed, Pure squealing was the only sound until she just about ran out of breath. Until then, she repeated the sentence: "OTP!" She finished with a "Oh god, thank you for smacking sense into them!"

"What do you mean, 'smacking sense into us'?" I inquired.

"Oh please, I could tell it was meant to be since right before John's first Quidditch match!"

The day after we returned to Hogwarts in second year, John pestered his Head of House every second to know when tryouts were. He aimed for Chaser because "they get all the credit", John claimed.

A week later, he had secured his place; his techniques were next to flawless. No one could have the audacity to question it.

Despite his skill, John paced around our table in the Great Hall the lunch before his match.

"If you don't stop, I swear to god-sorry, Merlin- that I'll shove this turkey leg in your gob and down your gullet if you don't _stop pacing!_" I'd threatened. Despite the fear my squeaky voice must have compelled him to fear, he continued. I'd seen Derek sigh, beckon John to him and whisper in his ear. John's face lit up as he crossed the table and sat by me after patting Derek on the back supportively.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I demanded.

"Lily, it may have escaped your notice, but I sat next to Derek, so I heard what he whispered. He'd promised that he'd admit his feelings for you if John contributed to the team's win."

"Is that why John punched Derek's arm after the game when Derek said 'I never said when I'd do it'?"

"Said when who'd do what?" Derek asked, walking in and taking his usual spot next to me. I stuttered to answer with "Pure threatened to sit on me if I don't go through with my self-promise to try out for Beater." All I could think was _Has he always sat that close? How come I notice now? Does he know I know? Is he purposely forgetting about the gift?_

John and Seb had walked in, and Seb questioned "why wait till now, you've had like three years."

"I'm afraid of heights and until the summer I flinched when something came near me." I responded.

"Speaking of Quidditch," John started, eyes alight with the latest gossip. "have you heard? Puddlemere United had to drop out of the Quidditch World Cup, some fans _kidnapped_ their Keeper!"

I finally noticed that Derek hadn't scooted away when anyone walked in, and if anything he was _closer_. To get my mind away from the image I created of Derek doing the 'yawn-to-put-their-arm-around-girl' move, I replaced it with an image of my face taped over a pimp's face, with the two women near me having Seb and Derek's faces, respectively, taped over theirs, due to them being the ones sat next to me. I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing, and pretend to cough into it to prevent looking suspicious.

After a while, I could feel my hair fall onto my neck, so I turned to see Derek playing with it. I raised my eyebrows, to which he replied with a defensive "What? I'm not used to it like this, it's so _weird_!"

Over the summer, I had cut my hair to barely shoulder length, with the ends flipping outwards because A) I wanted to cosplay as Sam Winchester from Supernatural* for a thing Muggles do over the summer called Comicon, and B) It was way easier to take care of.

I whipped my hair away from him, resulting in the only con I found in short hair; it was away easier to get in your mouth.

"Ah, gross!" I spat it out, attracting the other three people in the compartment's attentions. I made my signature 'blush-face' (which is a face I purposely do that looks like I'm trying not to smile to make up for me being somehow unable to blush), and Pure looked like she might've exploded from stopping herself from squealing out "OH MY GOD HE WAS PLAYING WITH YOUR HAIR IT'S SO CUTE OTP!" or something along those lines.

Throughout the train ride, I'd tried to think of how to talk to Derek about the gift, but I came up short. Luckily, I didn't have to. That night, he'd dragged me out of the Common Room (which was so bustling I doubted anyone noticed). We just stood there, staring until words and tapping our feet or biting the inside of my lip until words refused to stop flowing out of his mouth.

"I know it's highly likely that you want to be friends, and just friends and I'm 100% okay with that, friendship is delightful I'd be thankful for your friendship, but I need to get this off my chest and know if you don't feel the same, which is really like the biggest possibility available because why would you, I don't even have pretty eyes like, say, John, my eyes are a bland brown and yours have galaxies in them and wow that sounded ridiculous, I'm so stupid I shouldn't have done this-" He stopped when I laughed, and I laughed so hard I had to bend over.

"You dork, 'course I like you back, you're a daft doughnut."

His grin was idiotically huge, and suddenly enveloped my in a hug.

"Just because I _think _we're dating now doesn't mean you have permission to hug me!" I shouted at him, wriggling to escape. This just made him squeeze harder, it seemed.

The second we walked in, the few pairs of eyes left darted over to us; or, rather, their eyes darted from our hands held together to our grinning faces and blushes (even in my case, it was a real blush.)


	8. Hogsmeade Date

With the first Hogsmeade visit of the new school year just around the corner, just about everyone who knew about Derek and I now being in a relationship (which was pretty much everyone that Pure had the courage to talk to) ambushed me daily about if Derek would ask me to go as a date.

"This is ridiculous, the only thing that's changed between Derek and I is that we hold hands now; why can't we just go as a group like we always do?" I asked Pure after she pushed me for information about where Derek would take me for our date.

"Because you need to have your first official date, silly. And double dates and group outings do _not_ count!" Pure informed me, rolling her eyes at my lack of dating knowledge.

"But we're still friends; we just have feelings for each other and acknowledge those feelings! We'd just go to the same places either way, because there's no way in hell will I ever go to the place where the fun and happiness in relationships burn." I declared, speaking of Madam Puddifoot's. The place was always hideously decorated as if Valentine's Day-my least favorite holiday, it's completely useless-was year round, and was five times _worse_ on Valentine's Day; I had to discover so myself last year. It had been raining the unfortunate day, so I ran into it for the first time, unknowingly.

"Oh, just quit talking and tell me when Derek finally asks you out; though, from past experience and his luck, you'll have to wait another year until your first date." Pure laughed at her own joke as she returned to studying Potions. I just grumbled and moved my positioning on the biggest chair in the Common Room.

After about ten minutes of entertaining myself, I pondered aloud "Wonder when John will finally ask you out", which made Pure nearly throw the book up in surprise. She pulled her own blush-face, which was strikingly similar to mine (**Clones!**) but for the small features in our respective faces.

"What's that face for? Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, right after Derek and I started dating, John told me he was planning to ask you out as well. Hm, must've slipped my mind." I said, positioning myself into a horizontal position to reach my bag, until Talos pushed aside the bag to rub his face against my hand.

"Dammit, Talos, you always do this." I grumbled, and got my wand out. "Accio book!" I called, and the bloody thing nearly thwacked my face.

"You said it too loud and increased the power." Pure told me, not looking up from her Potions book. With the words sideways, it took me a few minutes to determine that she'd already moved on to Transfiguration. "You shouldn't be relaxing, anyways; our homework amount is greater than the years before, thanks to O.W.L. preparation; you've still got the Potions essay on the properties of Moonstone to do." She reminded me.

I groaned and purposely fell out of my chair, scaring Talos back into our new dormitory. "The O.W.L.'s at the end of the year, why should we get so much homework _now_?" I complained.

"It doesn't matter why, we just do, now do your homework."

"Fine, _mom_." I teased, and once again reached for my bag. I actually grabbed it this time, and pulled out the book and paper needed. "Ugh, where's my quill?" I asked Pure.

"Check with the boys, you know how often they need to borrow supplies, especially John." Pure recommended. I got up, slightly thankful for another reason to put off starting the essay.

Reaching the boys fifth year Hufflepuff dormitory, I pushed the already ajar door completely open and yelled "Did you nick my quill, you bugger?" before realizing I was scolding an empty room. I pulled a face and began searching through their messy items before giving up and leaving to find any of the three boys.

"Can't believe Derek _and_ his four dorm-mates weren't in there." I commented to Pure as I passed, and just barely missed a small smirk.

I first journeyed outside to the Great Lake, a famous spot for relaxing to students. I couldn't identify any of the heads as my friends, so I simply gave up and went back to the Common Room.

"I'll just wait till they remember to give it back." I told myself aloud, but Pure heard.

"Lily, no, you've barely even looked and you can't be given reason to procrastinate further. Check the library, or Great Hall."

"Yeah, John's probably eating a second breakfast or something." I resigned and got right back up. "This is _way_ too much moving for a weekend, I'd say." I mumbled to myself.

After navigating through the halls and moving stairs (couldn't they at least give a map? 'S dangerous here!), I recognized the path to the Great Hall.

"OI GIMME BACK MY QUILL YOU PRICK!" I shouted before even stepping foot in the giant cafeteria, and when I did I saw a bunch of students waving their wands up, looking in the air as if still trying to perfect something. They looked at my in surprise, and I in turn looked up.

In what seemed like a billion different colors of sparks coming out of the wands spelled out "Hogsmeade?" on the vast ceiling. Looked a bit strange with the nice sky in the background, probably more made for night, but I wasn't 'bout to complain.

In fact, I wasn't ready to say nearly anything.

"I-wh-what-why-I don't-" I stuttered, and it didn't come to me until later that the question was so simple it was just one words but apparently took a while to perfect, according to the worried faces on some of the first years.

"But-why-I-just-what!?" I finished babbling, looking around for that stupid mess of wonderful brown hair.

"Sorry the question itself isn't romantic, it needed a lot of tiny sparks to make it big enough to be legible as it is." Derek explained, pushing through the crowd and making the words 'Hogsmeade' into 'Hogsmde'.

"Why!?" I asked, completely bewildered. Derek held in his laughter as the stupid look on my face just grew into one of complete annoyance.

"All I want is a calm, _normal_ relationship, and I end up with a guy that performs something this…orchestrated! Intricate!" I yell, throwing my hands in the air.

Derek looked crestfallen. "You don't like it?" He asked.

"Like it!? It's damn insane, it's unnessacary, it's so planned, and you even stole my quill and made Pure tell me to check the Great Hall!" I ranted. I saw his sad brown eyes, heartbroken that he thought I disliked it. I hugged him by his tiny torso and whispered "It's wonderful, Derek. Thank you."


	9. Hogsmeade Express

The date was tomorrow, and at the time I'd probably felt more irrationally-nervous than I ever had before. The whole week before I bugged a girl in Slytherin that was sort-of friends with Pure (technically Pure 'broke up' with her but she can't take a hint) about what to wear. She was, as I expected, un-helpful.

I eventually just chose a shirt I rather liked and jeans; why dress like someone I wasn't for someone who liked me for me? Despite assuring myself of this, I was nervous.

"What if it's awkward? Relationships with former friends are always awkward! They feel like it needs to be better than normal outings! We won't have any topic of conversation!" I paced in my dorm, ranting to Pure. Our three dorm mates were, luckily, out somewhere. It was bad enough admitting this to my closest friend, let alone acquaintances I merely acknowledged.

"Lily, he gave you a song to admit his feelings to you with, he asked you out by paying people to hold their wands up for like an hour. It'll be great, you two never fail to fill the air with your laughter." Pure said, smiling gently. It helped a bit, but I remained biting my lip and tapping my foot. I started biting the extra skin on my right index finger, my go-to habit until Pure smacked my arm. "You'll break blood vessels!" She chided me, and I scowled as I put my hand down.

"So when I'm procrastinating doing my homework, five hours goes by in five minutes, but when I'm waiting to go on a stupid date ten minutes takes an hour to pass!" I complain a minute later.

"Don't worry; you won't have to wait another minute-or ten." I spun around and saw Derek smirking at me.

"Prick." I muttered, smirking back. "Took you long enough." I ran out the door, running down the stairs and then back up to take his hand as an afterthought. I pulled him down, only slightly attempting not to literally drag him.

"LILY I AM GOING TO FALL ON MY FACE AND PULL YOU DOWN WITH ME IF YOU DON'T STOP!" Derek yelled. I stopped, took my hand away and huffed as I crossed my arms.

"You messed up my hair!" He complained. Personally, it looked better. I've always preferred mussed-up hair to slicked back or styled on guys.

"Don't be a baby, I don't date babies." I teased him. He immediately covered his mouth with his hand as if to confirm he'd stop complaining. To infuriate him further, I put my hands in his hair and played with it without purpose, further making it a mess. He pouted and I smirked up at him (he's probably the only other fifth year taller than me; even some seventh years are short enough to be my arm rest).

"Come on, the train is ready." I started pulling him again, even though we were already outside."

"It leaves in, like, fifteen minutes, Lily! Can't we at least visit the House Elves for a snack? Hogsmeade takes an hour at least to ride to." Derek complained.

"Fiiiinnnnneeeee." I resolved, refusing to admit that it was a good idea.

The House-Elves grinned when they saw us walk in, especially when they noticed we were holding hands; our group of friends happened to be their most common visitors. It wasn't an odd sight for Seb, John or I to visit for a snack or second helping of that day's meal.

"Oh, Ms. Pure told you, Humpty!" One said to another, and the story of Humpty Dumpty forced its way in my mind. Derek blushed furiously and requested Cheetos, a muggle snack I was forced to introduce to them for them to serve, as well as Peeps and other common muggle foods (I nearly fainted when they told me no one served pasta). I decided to be nice and share, rather than ask for them to find another in their storage or make something. We thanked them and ran back outside, hiding the chips in my bag.

Like Pure had assured me, the train ride in the Hogsmeade express was filled with our combined laughter; more than once someone walked in on either Derek playing with the Cheetos in some form or me tickling him or being upside down and holding my stomach while laughing uncontrollably.

"Dude, Percy would so bug Annabeth with how he 'wasn't Nico's type'" I said, discussing the latest installment of Rick Riordan's _Heroes of Olympus_* series, _Blood of Olympus_* and began imitating what it would sound like. "How am I not his type? I'm everyone's type, honestly! I'm adorable and hilarious!"

"Imagine Annabeth's reaction! 'Percy, why does it matter?'" He responded.

"IT MATTERS, ANNABETH, HOW AM I NOT HIS TYPE!?"

"Percy WE'RE DATING." We began laughing again, and I nearly fell off the seat when the train stopped. Derek wasn't so lucky to add the 'almost'.

"Get up, you nerd, we're on a date." I told him, walking out of the carriage and towards the train's exit.

Despite having visited numerous times, the sight of Hogsmeade always amazed me, especially during winter. It being in the summer-autumn stage of the year still, it wasn't nearly as pretty, but the crowd of students and adults alike milling around, eating candy and playing pranks on each other was a sight to sore eyes.

Derek stood behind me, without my realization, and purposely scared me by whispering in my ear "Where do you wanna go first, babe?" in a fake, gravelly voice. I jumped and instinctively elbowed his gut.

"DEREK!" I shrieked, ready to pummel him.

"That hurt!" He complained, hunched over.

"You scared me. Now hurry up and heal, I want a butterbeer and some candy." I ordered, a smile apparent on my face.

"Oh, be patient." He said, and I sat down and waited for him to feel better.

"As an apology, the butterbeers are on me." I offered, pulling out my TARDIS wallet.

"How generous." He responded sarcastically, finally standing tall and walking towards the town.


End file.
